Kingdom Hearts: The Twisted Dimension
I swear,I'll save this world from the darkness,and I'll put it back into its original state '' -''Sora to Twisted Dimension Kairi Kingdom Hearts :The Twisted Dimension Kingdom Hearts: The Twisted Dimension is an open world,RPG,and an action-adventure game developed by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios for the PS3. This game is set after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance,where Sora accidentally went into an alternate universe where all the worlds are neither infested by the heartless nor nobodies but instead all of the worlds are merged with magic so that no heartless nor nobodies can come in. The new merged world is called the "Worlds Gathering into One".The worlds that was merged in it were modernized into a completely new look.Tetsuya Nomura stated that this game will be a more serious,unique and he said that this game will be more loved than the other Kingdom Hearts games. Gameplay This game is gonna be an open-world gameplay. A new addition to this Kingdom Hearts game,players can explore "City Sections" by they're special keyblade that can transfom into an awesome Keyblade Vehicle (featured on the Story of Birth by Sleep) City Sections are worlds that have been merged to become "Worlds Gathering into One"such as the: Spooky Streets Section (Halloween Town ) Holiday Town Section(Christmas Town) The Dome of the gods Section(Olympus Coliseum) Desert of Death Section(Agrabah) Notre Damme's Remains Section(La Cite de Cloche) Prankster's Carnival Section(Prankster's Paradise) The Purple Lagoon Section(Antlantica) The Sunset City Section(Twilight Town) Nourish Gardens Section(Hollow Bastion) The King's Clubhouse and Kingdom Section(King's Clubhouse and Disney Castle) Racetrack hacked section (Space Paranoids and The Grid) TBC section(End of the World) Davy Jones' Locker Section(Port Royal) Pete's Funhouse section (Timeless River Space Quarter section(DeathStar) Districto section(Traverse Town) The Shibuya game city section(Shibuya) Skyscraper City section(The World That Never Was) Paradise Island section(Destiny Islands) KeyZone(Keyblade Graveyard) and many more that you need to discover The game Command System is similar to Kingdom Hearts 2.The form gauge stays and Valor,Wisdom,Master and Final stays,Anti becomes selectable, New forms like Dream,Full fledged and Twisted forms are featured.Reaction Command stays but DLink from Birth by Sleep is back and improved,every DLink characters can be upgraded into 5 slots (In Birth by Sleep only two slots are upgradable in each characters) and for the first time every DLink characters can now be summoned.DLink characters can be use as a special power or summon Each Keyblades can now be upgraded by Keyblade boost which you can get by defeating enemies or buy it on Moogles Party members are still Goofy and Donald but if you visit a section you can change you're party into the section's iconic character just like the original KH and KH2 but after you complete the whole story of that section,you can buy the party members of that section on Moogles so that players change your party without visiting they're respectable worlds,puzzles on each section are featured and some puzzles are needed to solve for the story to proceed but some puzzles are optional only for some special and rare items that can make you strong. Plot Prologue:The Twisted Reality As the Sora failed his "Mark of Mastery" exam,he uses his Keyblade to go somewhere else to train,then he was transported to the dream Traverse Town,after he has awaken he sees himself that he is in the dream Traverse Town,a Dream Eater Spirit comes to lick his face,he then smiles at his buddy and then many Dream Eater Spirit cameby near him. Meanwhile a guy in a black hood sees Sora and then the mysterious guy leaves,Sora bonds to his Dream Eater friends feeding them,plays with them and they train so that Sora and the Dream Eaters will be strong on the upcoming new "Keyblade War".Meanwhile,the black hooded guy goes to the Radiant Garden.As Sora and his Dream Eater are asleep. Then Sora dreamed: Sora went to Radiant Garden and saw Lea,dead,then he sees the guy in the black hood holding Ansem's Special Research then Sora at his anger,attacks the guy with no hesitation after the clash of Sora and the hooded guy,the hooded guy reveals himself. Sora was shocked to see that the hooded guy has no face,the guy that is faceless attack Sora with his unkown but strong Keyblade,then the "faceless"guy left and Sora was laying there seeing the guy escape,Sora couldn't do anything until Sora discovers that he is vanishing,tears come out from Sora's eyes,as his existence on the world is vanishing. Sora then awakes because of his nightmare about his friend and that "faceless" guy.He then walks around Traverse Town,thinking if Lea is alright and if that "faceless"guy is true or just a dream, but still he is still woried about Lea. He then decided to go back to the real world and he goes to Radiant Garden for answers on his questions,He then sees a hooded guy. He thinks that the hooded guy is the one without a face in his dreams,he then followed it quietly,but the hooded guy stops and notices that someone is following him,the hooded guy didn't face Sora but then he asked if who is the one following him,Sora then notices that the hooded guy he is following isn't the"no face" guy,because the hooded guy in his dreams don't talk. Then the hooded guy finally face him,it was Lea. Sora telled everything what happened to his dream,Lea laughs about what he dreamed and he said it is only a dream,Sora said that he think it is serious,then they've heard an explosion on Ansem the Wise's castle,they go to the castle and see a hooded guy carrying files about Ansem's research.At Sora's anger at the guy and his compassion for his friend,Lea.He created a portal accidentally,so that Lea can escape,but Lea didn't follow his friend's order but before Lea can come beside his friend.Sora used a special power to drag Lea on the portal,then Lea was swallowed by the portal,leaving Sora and the hooded guy to an epic clash.After the battle the hooded guy revealed himself to be the "no face" guy.Sora then charge to fight the guy,and another battle emerged,after the fight Sora managed to defeat the faceless guy.Sora smiled at his success but the faceless guy activated one of Ansem's research,and it created a strong force which absorbed Sora and the faceless guy in it. If you completed this Chapter you'll get: Keyblade:Light Force:A keyblade that ups the strength and magic equally 3 Keyblade boost Report:Faceless's Report No.7 Act 1:A Twisted Welcome After Sora and the faceless guy was sucked on the gadget,Sora awake into a dark alley,not seeing the faceless guy in front of him.He thinks that the faceless guy escaped,then when he escaped the dark alley.He saw big buildings,skyscrapers,and many modern things.He thinks that he is in an illusion that the gadget made leading him to think that the gadget makes illusion to the people that get sucked in. Then he saw many people walking,thinking that they are harmful illusions that the gadget made.He then tried to fought some of them,but the people fought him with their Keyblades,thinking that Sora is a Special Soul Remnant,then Sora stopped fighting them and was shocked out that they are Keyblade Wielders and this leads him to think that this is not an illusion because if it is an illusion they can not be hurt by anything .He then said sorry to them and asked what is a "Soul Remnant" but the people get angry at him and then the people wants to get him and bring him to jail,making Sora disappointed and at the same time shocked because people wants him to go to jail.He then ran and he succesfull hid himself on an alley but a dirty dog that looks like Pluto showed to Sora and then licks him,then Sora thinks that this is another world of reality then the dirty Pluto runs off but Sora followed him,after a wild chase he saw two dirty hobos that looks like Donald and Goofy.He was shocked to see that two of his friends,are homeless in this world,he then asked them on why are they homeless and what happened to them. The two got shocked on how Sora knows their name,but Sora explained that he came from another world of reality and he was transported here by a gadget of the other world's Ansem the Wise and he explained that he is friends with them on the other reality but the two didn't believe him because they thought that the kid is crazy then Sora telled Goofy and Donald that Goofy is a Royal Knight and Donald is a Royal Wizard. The two got confuse on how the boy knows their old jobs then Sora was shock to know when they said "old jobs" then the two explained what happen to them. 5 years ago the two were honorable Knight and Wizard,one day they were tasked to do a Gold-class mission(A.K.A the hardest mission) by their King Mickey and the King introduced a boy that will aid them on their mission,this mysterious young man was named Roxas,then they need to go on the restricted part of "Districto Section" to defeat enemies called Soul Remnants but then they were lost to the enemies and Roxas managed to escape on that section,leaving the two on that section,angry at him and disappointed on why did he left the two. They fought many Soul Remnants for 4 straight years but then they finally defeated all of them,they went back to "The King's Clubhouse and Kingdom Section" but they saw that they are being replace on their honorable position by a Rookie Knight and Rookie Mage then they've discovered that the whole world believes that they are dead,then they left the kingdom sad and disappointed then they saw Pluto on the road sad,then they discovered that Pluto was abandonned by the Kingdom they asked Pluto to come with them and Pluto agreed,then they found black coats(just like the Organization coat)and they wear them so that people can't know that they are alive,then they've found an abandoned alley then it became their home,asking Pluto to find food for the three of them After the story was told.Sora was curious about the existence of his nobody in this world and at the same time he was shocked on why did this world's Roxas left the two on their mission and why in this world's King Mickey abandonned Pluto and thinked that Donald and Goofy are dead. Sora was then left disappointed on why Roxas and the King Mickey did this because he knows Roxas and Mickey are good person but he then thinks that maybe in that world,the people's manners and attitude are different than the real world,than he makes a plan to investigate the world and at the same time he is planning to find the King to tell that Donald and Goofy are alive and he is planning to ask on why did he abandonned Pluto. Then Pluto,Donald and Goofy tried to convince Sora to stop on what he is planning but Sora telled them,he has to do it so that they can bring justice for his three friends,Then the three asked him if they can come and Sora agreed that they can come. If you completed this Chapter you will get: Keyblade:Trinity Limit.A keyblade that boosts Magic,Defense and Strength 1 Keyblade boost Allies:Twisted Donald-A former court wizard of the kingdom of this world. Weapon Staff for Donald:Trinity wand Allies:Goofy-A former royal knight of the kingdom of this world. Weapon Shield for Goofy:Trinity Defender DLink:Pluto-a former royal pet by the kingdom of this world. Ability of Pluto:DLink Summon:He digs his way and attacks his enemy by surprise.DLink Power:Keyblade digs and attacks enemy by surprise Report:Faceless's Report No.13 Act 1:The King's Clubhouse and Kingdom Section Ph.1:The Meeting To be continued, Created by Sora13th